Opening Up
by ange-essai
Summary: Can Naruto help Hinata open up to himself and others? Will Hinata ever be able to express how she really feels? NarutoHinata, other pairings also. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I will kidnap Shikamaru and Kiba one day.

Anyways on with the show or story I should say.

Opening Up: Chapter One

"Hinata, dear it's time to get up." called the girl's mother while gently knocking on the girl's door.

"Ok." said Hinata throwing off her covers while sitting up. She slowly got up out of bed to begin digging through her dresser in search of clothes. She finally settled on a black hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hinata, hurry up or we're going to be late." yelled Neji from somewhere down the hall.

"Coming." she answered running a brush quickly through her short bluish black hair. She grabbed her black messenger bag before leaving her room and running down stairs.

"Neji's waiting outside." Hinata's mother told her before watching her run out the front door.

"Took you long enough." Neji said unlocking the car door.

"Sorry." Hinata mumbled getting in the car and closing the door. Neji had a small red sporty type car. Hinata was never good a remembering anything about cars, which was probably the reason she didn't drive yet. The car ride was usually silent. The two arrived at school in a matter of minutes. Neji parked between a black old pickup and a green Jeep.

"Naruto, you still driving that piece of crap?" Neji asked getting out of his car.

"Hey it gets me where I need to go. I don't complain." said the blonde haired blue eyed boy. "How much do you wanna bet that lazy-ass still hasn't gotten his liscense?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Hey who are you calling a lazy-ass?" Shikamaru asked walking out from behind the green Jeep. It was actually Chouji's Jeep but he had gone inside already to get some breakfast even though he had ate twice already.

"Who do you think? Your almost seventeen and haven't even attempted to get your liscence." Naruto said glancing at Neji who just nodded.

"Don't make me remind you Dode, who failed their driver's test almost five times in a row." said Sasuke locking his car door. Sasuke's car was similar to Neji's except it was dark blue and it was a convertible.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore." shouted Naruto.

"Chill out Dobe. I was just making a point." Sasuke said smirking.

"And what was your point?" Naruto asked. Hinata remained silent throughout their conversation.

"You know I can't seem to remember." said Sasuke with a growing smirk. The other males present started laughing while Hinata gave a muffled giggle.

"Bastard." said Naruto moving towards Sasuke.

"You know if you two get into a fight you'll be late for class." said a pink haired girl in a denim mini skirt and red v-neck sweater. It was the middle of winter but girls like Sakura and Ino didn't care.

"Hey, Neji." said the girl beside her as she walked up and her arms around the taller boy.

"Hey, Tenten." he said putting an arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her check. She was wearing lighit blue jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and a black blazer. "Sakura's right though we should get to class." Neji said playing with one of Tenten two buns.

"School is troublesome." said Shikamaru sighing.

"Shikamaru get your lazy-ass over here and walk with me." yelled Ino, the blonde haired girl on Sakura's left.

"I don't know what you see in her." said Neji staring at the blonde.

"Neither do I." sighed Shikamaru as Ino turned around and bent over to pick up what looked like a keychain that had fallen off her backpack giving everyone a nice view of her backside. "Oh yeah now I remember. Catch you guys later." he said running over to the girl and putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Sasuke, you coming?" yelled Sakura.

"See you guys later." Sasuke said before walking over to the girl and draping an arm over her shoulder.

"We should get going too." said Tenten looking up at Neji.

"Your right. Bye Naruto, Bye Hinata." said Neji before walking towards the school leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

A/N: Ok it's a short chapter and was actually a random idea not sure if I'll even finish this story. But if I have people who like it and want me to continue I will. I'm also working on a Kiba/OC which has a bit of Naruto/ Hinata in it as well. But it'll be awhile before I post that one. Well I hope you like. If I write another chapter it will be longer I promise.


End file.
